


Love, Chuunibyou and Sanae Dekomori

by looneyloser101



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Genre: Character Development, Coming Out, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Far Eastern Magic Nap Society of Summer, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tutoring, club shenanigans, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyloser101/pseuds/looneyloser101
Summary: Dekomori is having an internal battle with herself..... why is this girl she hates so much making her feel things??
Relationships: Dekomori Sanae & Nibutani Shinka, Dekomori Sanae/Nibutani Shinka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((( I refer to each character as whatever they are most frequently called in the anime—not regarding first or last names. )))

1   
  
  
“Bathhouse! Bathhouse!” Rikka, Shichimiya and Dekomori were practically jumping up and down with excitement, their hands clasped together. 

Kumin smiled dreamily. “It’s going to be so relaxing.”

Nibutani went for the door, saying “come on guys, let’s go in already.”  


Rikka stopped her with her arm.  “Wait. As your leader and wielder of the wicked eye, i shall open the door!” She stepped into her stance with her hand stretched out towards the door. Nothing happened, until someone walked out. 

“Wow, master!!” Dekomori exclaimed in awe, Shichimiya clapping. 

Rikka grinned proudly. Nibutani sighed and put her face in her hand. She pushed her irritation aside, and led the girls through the door.

Today was “girls’ day out” for the friends and at Nibutani’s request, they were doing “normal girly things.” They started with going to a bathhouse, and later they would get their nails and makeup done and eat somewhere together. The club rarely did anything normal so it was refreshing (at least for Nibutani) to do something that didn’t involve chunibyo. That being said, with Rikka and the other two chunibyos around, they would never really escape it. But Nibutani would take what she could get.

The girls entered the changing room, and started to undress. Shichimiya and Rikka hastily tossed everything off and ran to the baths. Kumin followed shortly after. Nibutani started to go when she noticed Dekomori was still there, fully clothed and facing the wall away from her. 

“Hey, Deko, what are you doing?” Nibutani peered over quizzically.

Dekomori twitched. “Ah— nothing! Just go on ahead!” 

Nibutani furrowed her brow, and walked over to her, clutching her towel together at her chest. 

She leaned down to get a look at Dekomori’s face—which was now bright red.

“Hey, you’re kinda red... are you okay?”

Deko shoved her away. “I’m fine! I said just go on without me!”

“Do you... not want to get undressed in front of us?”

The blonde turned even more red, and whipped her head around, starting to shout, then stopping herself. 

“Mm.” 

“That’s really not like you. You usually seem so comfortable around everyone!”

Dekomori said nothing. 

Nibutani sighed. “All right, I’ll go in and I won’t look when you come out. Want me to tell the others the same?”

“...No, they’re fine.” 

Nibutani gave a puzzled expression, but shrugged and turned to go to the baths. She took off her towel just as she got to the door, and heard a crash and an “eep!” from behind her. 

“You okay?” She asked, turning just as she was stepping through the doorway. 

“Yep! Fine! Just fell!” The small girl was leaned against the wall, facing the other way again. 

Nibutani shook her head and shut the door behind her. 

Dekomori slapped her flushed cheeks with her palms a few times. “What is wrong with me??” She said quietly to herself. “Why am I flustered?! In front of that _bitch_!”

She growled in anger and scratched her head aggressively. 

After calming herself down, she started to get undressed. She took her shirt and bra off, and looked down at herself. 

“Not much to behold, huh.” 

She frowned as she thought about the other girls and how lucky they were to have the bodies they had. “I’m not even a kid anymore... this is just unfair!” 

Nibutani was right, though. It wasn’t like her to get shy like that. And if it were just the other girls, she wouldn’t be, but... 

Dekomori shook her head. She would never admit that she just didn’t want Nibutani to see her. She was afraid she would laugh and could never find her attractive.

She would also never admit that she had started to think about Nibutani a lot more after the kiss they shared (accidentally) at that Christmas party. And that she would steal glances whenever she could, and pick on her and tease her way more, just as an excuse to talk to her. 

Dekomori couched down, resting her chin on her knees. “ _Stupid Fake-Mori Summer_ ,” she thought. 

~

Nibutani made sure to sit on the near side of the bath so she would be facing away when Deko walked in. She still had no idea what was going on in that girl’s head, but she understood feeling self conscious about her body. She herself used to be like that, around her old friends from middle school. She was a bit of a late bloomer, and it seemed like Dekomori was even more late than her. 

Suddenly, there was a “ _SPLASH!!!_ ” And Nibutani was covered with water. 

“Nice one, Deko!” Rikka shouted. Nibutani looked to her right to see Dekomori laughing maniacally. 

“Heyy!” Shichimiya had gotten soaked as well, and as payback splashed water at Dekomori and laughed. 

“Ah, if it’s a fight you want, then a fight you’ll get!” Deko exclaimed. 

A splash fight broke out and Nibutani had to yell at them to stop. “We’re gonna get kicked out again!” 

But she herself was giggling a bit. 

  
  


The rest of the day was full of fun, relaxation, and a bit of stress keeping everyone wrangled. Overall, it was a pleasantly normal girls’ day out.

~


	2. Chapter 2

2

The late afternoon sun shone brightly in through the club-room window. Delicate snores of Kumin-senpai, who lay comfortably under the kotatsu futon*, could be heard throughout the quiet room. Nibutani was sitting opposite of Kumin, with a book out on the table in front of her. 

Suddenly, a small object hit the back of Nibutani’s head and startled her. She looked behind her, seeing nothing but the chalkboard on the wall. 

She hesitantly went back to her book. Then, just a moment later, another thing hit the back of her head. She whipped around this time, slamming her hand on the floor. “What the hell is that?!” She whisper-yelled, so as to not wake Kumin. 

Then, another tiny object hit her right on the forehead. “Ahh!” She saw the direction it came from this time and shot up, stomping over to the corner of the room. “Deko, I know you’re over here!” She shoved a couple boxes and chairs out of the way to discover Dekomori crouching on the floor, snickering up at Nibutani. She was holding a straw and a sheet of paper with sections torn off. She had been shooting spitballs at her!

Nibutani grabbed her by the pigtail and dragged her back to the center of the room, Deko yelling “ow, ow, ow!” 

“You are so annoying!” Nibutani shouted as she mercilessly pulled on the smaller girl’s hair. 

“I command you to let go, you evil demon!”

They had both forgotten the presence of Kumin-senpai, who was now awake and rubbing her eye. “What are you guys doing?”

“Ah—sorry Senpai...” Nibutani let go of Deko’s hair and Deko fell to the floor. 

Kumin giggled. “You guys are fun,” she said smiling, and curled back up on the floor.

Nibutani sighed, and looked back to Dekomori. “Say, where are Takanashi and Togashi? They should be here by now.” 

“I think they had to stay and help clean up the classroom. They’ll be here soon.”

Nibutani nodded. “Mm...”

She sat back down at the kotatsu, and started reading again. 

Dekomori peered over the brunette’s shoulder. She kept trying to get a better look and was invading her personal space. Nibutani’s irritation grew and she slammed her book shut, turning her head around. 

“What do you want?!”

Deko groaned. “I’m boooorrreeeddd. What are you doing?”

Nibutani sighed. “I’m _trying_ to read this book for class.” 

“Oh, which book is it?”

Nibutani was a bit surprised that Dekomori was actually interested in what she was doing. 

She responded, and proceeded to answer more questions that Deko asked, like what the assignment was and how she was liking the book. Conversation like this was rare for them — where did this come from all of a sudden? 

“You know, it’s kinda weird having you actually be interested in what I’m doing,” Nibutani said. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Deko almost looked hurt. 

“Well, it’s just that usually you don’t seem to care at all. It’s a nice change.”

Dekomori blushed. “I-idiot! What are you saying? You read into things too much.”

Nibutani frowned. “So you still don’t care, then?”

“N-no! Of course not! Ha!”

Dekomori got up and ran to the door. “I’m going to look for master and dark flame!”

With that, she ran out into the hall.

“That was weird,” Nibutani said to herself. 

“Yeah, it was,” Kumin said sleepily from the floor. 

“Eh?! You’re still awake Kumin-senpai?”

“Yes, I’ve been awake this whole time~”

Nibutani laughed. “I can never tell with you.”

  
  


Nibutani ended up leaving the club early, before Dekomori came back with Yuuta and Rikka. She had student council issues to help with due to one of the members being home sick.

As Dekomori entered the room, she noticed that now Shichimiya was there but Nibutani was gone. The others greeted each other and Deko asked, “where is the witch?” 

Kumin responded. “Ah, Shinka-chan? She had leave early and help with student council stuff.” 

“... Ah. I see.”

The club members got on with their... normal ? activities, but not much time passed before Rikka began to notice something was off about Dekomori. She was being unusually quiet and unenthusiastic, and seemed to be lost in thought.  


“Dekomori, your aura is weak. Is the sunlight wearing you down?”

“Eh? Oh, no, master!” She jumped to her feet in a broad stance. “I take energy from the sunlight, and use it to fight my...” she grew weary and trailed off, plopping back down. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she held herself back from crying.  


Shichimiya reached over and took her hand, trying to get a look at her face. “What’s wrong, Deko-chan? You’re acting weird.” 

“Yeah, you were acting a little strange earlier too,” Kumin added, referencing earlier in the clubroom with Nibutani. 

As much as she has been able to hide it around her friends, especially around Nibutani, Dekomori had been struggling quite a bit the past few days. She could feel herself cracking, and knew she needed support from her friends. 

She suddenly couldn’t hold it in anymore, and burst into tears. The group was surprised, having no idea what she was upset about. Rikka and Shichimiya hugged her, and Kumin held her hand. 

“You can talk to us,” Yuuta said, smiling sympathetically. “We’re here for you.” 

That made her cry even more. 

*sniff* ”You guys....” *sniff* 

Her friends calmed her down, gently petting her head and squeezing her hands. 

Dekomori took a deep breath, and sighed it out. 

“I- I’ve been struggling because, well, I think...” She paused.

“I think... I like girls..”

They all looked at her with blank expressions. 

“Wh-what’s with those looks?? You think I’m weird, don’t you...”

“No! We just... we kind of already knew that, Deko.” Shichimiya said. 

Rikka nodded, and Kumin said “yeah, it makes sense, Deko-chan.”

“Ehhh??!!” Dekomori was shocked. 

“You’ve never really shown any interest in the male species before. You barely even converse with any, besides Yuuta.” Rikka said. Yuuta nodded.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t instantly mean I’m gay!” 

“Okay, but we also sort of thought that you and Nibutani were a thing.”

Dekomori went bright red. “Huh??! N-n-n-no way!!”

“Oh? So you’re not?” Kumin said confusedly.

“Of course not! Where’d you get that crazy idea?” 

“Well you guys did kiss..” Yuuta said.

“On accident!” 

“But you two are always teasing each other like an old married couple!” Shichimiya laughed. 

“We’re not together, okay?! Even if I wanted to be, it’s not like she’d be interested....”

There was a silence, and then an eruption of squeals from everyone.

“Eeehh! So you like her??” Shichimiya took Deko’s hands and got in her face. 

“I-I never said that...” 

“It’s okay to admit it, Dekomori. We aren’t judging you,” Rikka said gently. 

“But it’s ridiculous! I mean, HER, of all people! That intolerable wench!   
And besides, I doubt she likes girls anyway, she’d just think it’s weird...”

“Hm? Did she not tell you?” Yuuta started.

“Tell me what?”

“Nibutani is bisexual.” 

“HUH???!!”

All the girls gawked at Yuuta. Apparently he was the only one who knew. 

“Ah— I’m sorry, I thought you guys knew! She told me that in middle school she dated a girl for a while... but that she likes boys as well.” 

“So I guess that isn’t a barrier to be concerned about.” Rikka said, still processing this new information. 

“I can’t believe she didn’t tell us that...” Kumin added. 

“Well, she probably just didn’t want word of it spreading all over the school... which reminds me, please don’t tell her I told you guys.” Yuuta smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. 

The girls nodded. 

“So Deko, what are you going to do?” Shichimiya asked.

“I don’t know.... She already hates me!”

“Hmm. Maybe try being nicer to her?” Yuuta suggested. “You guys are always at each other’s throats, but if you started being nicer to each other maybe she’d get to know you better.”

“Yeah, I guess I could be a little nicer...” 

“We’ll help you out, Dekomori!” Shichimiya exclaimed. 

“Yes! Operation set-up-Dekomori-and-Nibutani!” Rikka and Shichimiya clasped their hands together. 

“Haha... thank you guys.” Dekomori wiped the remains of tears from her face and smiled warmly at her friends. 

~

Nibutani was informed of the news the next day after class. (That Dekomori is gay, NOT that she likes her.) She had a similarly unsurprised response.

“I can’t believe I was that transparent...” Dekomori said glumly, face down on the tabletop.

“Sooo....” Nibutani nudged Dekomori’s shoulder, smirking. “Is there anyone you like?” 

_ SHOOM_ . Everyone’s eyes locked onto Dekomori. She could feel their stares practically burning through her. 

“T-there might be... one person...”

Nibutani was still egging her on. “Oooh!! Who? Who is it~?” 

Deko slapped her arm. “As if I’m telling you! You—! You...” She stopped herself from calling her a mean name when she noticed Yuuta mouthing “nice” at her from across the room. 

“I don’t want to say. I’m sorry.” 

“O-oh, okay, thats fine...” Nibutani felt awkward all of sudden. 

“Well anyway, whoever she is I hope she knows what she’s getting herself into if she winds up with you.” Nibutani tugged on Deko’s ear. She didn’t realize how much that hurt— not the ear-tugging, but what she said. Teasing was normal between them, but now that Dekomori had admitted her feelings to herself, it stung when she was reminded how much of a nuisance she was to her crush. 

Nibutani was unaware of this change in their relationship, so she was taken aback greatly when Deko turned to look at her with tear-filled eyes. 

“Ah—I’m sorry, did that hurt?” She said, referencing the ear tug.

“Mmhm.” Dekomori said, referencing the spiteful words. 

There was a silence, and Dekomori, wanting to lighten the mood and change the subject, broke it. “Just kidding,” she grinned, and leg-swept Nibutani so she fell on her hip. “Take that, evil beast!”  


Deko stood over her with her hand out, as if she’d used some magic attack on her. The gang sighed in the background. “ _Back to her old self_ ,” they thought.

“Ow, what the hell—why, you...”

Satisfied with her revenge, Deko smiled and winked at Nibutani and made her way over to Rikka to ask what their next club activity would be.

~  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Dekomori! 🌈
> 
> * A kotatsu is a low sitting, Japanese-style wooden table, with a futon (blanket) covering the frame below the tabletop.


	3. Chapter 3

3

* * *

_ 6-3 19:37  _

_ From: Rikka Takanashi _

_Dekomori, you have been summoned. Come to mine and Yuuta’s base in no less than one hour. Important meeting. _

* * *

_ 6-3 19:45  _

_From: Sanae Dekomori _

_ Master, I am on my way. What is the important meeting’s purpose? _

* * *

_ 6-3 20:01  _

_ From: Rikka Takanashi _

_ You will find out when you arrive.  _

* * *

  
  
~

“ _Rrrriiiinnngg_!”

Yuuta opened the door. “Oh good, you’re here. Everyone’s in the kitchen.”

“Everyone?”

Dekomori followed Yuuta inside the apartment. At the kitchen table, Rikka, Shichimiya, and Kumin were sitting and chatting.

“Deko-chan!” Kumin greeted her as the group noticed her arrival. Dekomori sat down at the table, feeling somewhat shy. Yuuta joined them as well.

“Dekomori-chan, we called you here because it’s time to commence operation set-up-Dekomori-and-Nibutani,” said Shichimiya.

Rikka nodded. “Yes, and we have a plan. You will ask Nibutani to assist you in your academic studies.”

“Basically, ask her to be your tutor,” Yuuta translated. Not that he needed to.

Dekomori’s eyes widened. “Huh?! Why?”

“Because then you can spend more time with her!” Kumin said excitedly. “Tutoring often leads to romance.”

Shichimiya leaned towards Dekomori, with a devilish smile. “Yeeeaah, all that time  alone  together, in your room.... it’s quiet....”

Dekomori slammed her palms over ears and blushed. “Eeeeee!! I don’t wanna hear it!”

“Oh come on, think about it,” Yuuta said. “ It’s a good idea! You want to get to know each other better, right?”

“...Well, yeah, but....”

“Then you should do it! Nibutani has very good grades, and didn’t you mention last week you were falling behind in some of your classes?”

“I suppose...”

Dekomori sighed.

“Alright, fine! I’ll do it!”

Everyone cheered. “You got this, Deko-chan! We believe in you!”

  
~

Dekomori stood at her crush’s doorstep. She wanted to run. 

Instead, she rang the doorbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo a cliffhanger! What will happen to our favorite pair? Will Nibutani agree to tutor her?


	4. Chapter 4

  
4

Nibutani was not unaware of the fact that Dekomori had been acting a little strange lately. It was like she was fighting with herself internally. She was even more unpredictable than usual. That day in the bathhouse was when Nibutani really started to notice it.

 _‘Why was she so uncomfortable then?’_ She pondered. She started to feel a little guilty for all those times she made fun of the girl for being flat-chested. She had no idea she was self-concious. Dekomori didn’t seem like the type to have confidence issues. And the weird thing was, Dekomori was fine entering the baths while the other girls could see her... just not Nibutani. 

“Ahhh... what is going on with her??” She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. ‘ _I’m stressing more about this than I need to_ ,’ she thought.

She sighed. “Okay, just focus.”

She was sitting at her desk at home, trying to work on her homework.

The faint sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted. Nibutani was home alone, so she would have to get the door.

“Just a second!” She put her slippers on and walked to the door, opening it to reveal a familiar, small, blonde person.

“H-hello, sorry to disturb you...”

Dekomori bowed and held out a small box, likely with a cake or other confectionery inside.

“Deko-chan?!”

Nibutani took the box and her surprised expression turned into a puzzled frown. “Why so polite....?” She asked suspiciously. 

“My parents make me use proper manners when visiting someone’s house. Plus... I feel bad, since I’m unannounced...”

_‘Why is she being so nice??’_

“Um, well, come in, I guess.”

Dekomori took her shoes off and followed Nibutani into her living room, where they sat down at a table.

“Is no one else here?”

“No, my parents are still at work.”

“Ah, I see...”

“So... what do you want?”

“Um, well...”

Nibutani noticed Deko had a couple of notebooks and pencils with her.

“I was wondering i-if you could tutor me.”

“Huh? Why me?”

“Because your grades are high, and you’re a grade above me, and I...”

“You..?”

“I wanted to spend some more time with you.” Dekomori was staring down at the table, in order to hide her visible blush.

Nibutani laughed in shock, and folded her arms. “I thought you hated me,” she said.

Dekomori glanced up at her, then back down at the table. “I don’t... _hate_ you...”

Nibutani sighed. “Alright, I guess I can help you out.”

“Really?” Deko’s face brightened.

“Sure.” Nibutani smiled. “By the way, how did you know where I lived?”

“Oh, Rikka told me. She had your address from the last time she came here.” Nibutani recalled the day the girls came over to search for evidence regarding her past identity as Mori Summer.

“Ah, that’s right.”

Nibutani led Dekomori to her room. Dekomori was practically shaking.

There was a little kotatsu in the center of the room. They sat down at it, perpendicular to each other.

“So, which subjects are you struggling with?”

“Hm? Oh, um, math... and English. Mostly math.”

“Ah, well lucky for you, math is my area of expertise.” Nibutani grinned.

“Don’t get all cocky,” Dekomori scowled.

They ate the treats Deko brought and worked for about an hour, and then decided to take a break.

“Should I make some tea? Or how about a glass of milk?” Nibutani grinned mischievously, knowing how much Dekomori hates milk.

“I’ll take the tea.”

“That’s what I thought. You’re determined to stay short forever, huh.”

“Ha! Height does not matter when it comes to the almighty power of wicked magic!” Dekomori splayed her arms out.

“Yeah, yeah.”

When Nibutani came back with the tea, she saw Dekomori crouched next to a drawer in her room, holding what looked like a photo.

“H-hey! Are you going through my stuff?”

Dekomori looked up at her, prepared to burst out in laughter. She stifled it, and held up the picture.

“Is this — pfft — is this you?” It was a photo of a little girl in an enormous, fluffy dress, with what looked like juice spilled all over the front of it. The girl looked miserable in the picture.

“Aahh! How’d you find that??” Nibutani tried to grab it, but Dekomori moved her hand away.

“Bahaha! You look ridiculous! Hahaha!” Dekomori was erupting with laughter, much to Nibutani’s anger and embarrassment.

“What is this from?”

“.... It was my cousin’s wedding. I was having a pretty bad day.”

“Wow, I feel bad for the cousin having to deal with you.”

“Oh shut up! I was a kid!”

“Hehehe.” Dekomori looked at the picture again. “I guess you were kinda cute though, as a kid.”

Nibutani’s expression softened for a moment.

“I was cuter, though.” Dekomori grinned up at her, putting her hands to her face to display her ‘cuteness’. Nibutani huffed, and smiled at her ridiculous, adorable friend. She finally managed to snatch the photo, and shoved it back in her drawer.

“Let’s get back to studying.”

~

At school the next day, Rikka (with Yuuta) greeted Dekomori.

“How did it go?!” Rikka said, grabbing the girl’s hands.

“It was.... horrible.... but wonderful...”

“I knew it was a good idea! This extra time spent together will strengthen your bond!”

Deko collapsed onto Rikka’s chest. “Oh, master, why must I feel this way?”

“You are strong, Dekomori! Fight on!” Dekomori looked up at Rikka. Rikka took her face in her hands. “I will lend you my strength as well.”

“Thank you master.” She smiled.

“I hope that one day you will form a contract even stronger than mine and Yuuta’s!”

“Hey!” Yuuta protested from behind her.

“..Just as strong. For nothing can surpass our bond.” Rikka beamed.  
  


~

The tutoring became a regular activity. Nibutani and Dekomori decided on once a week. It started out very cut-and-dry, studying then leaving, but turned into a time where inbetween studying they would drink tea and have conversations together — things that felt so normal, yet abnormal. They were... enjoying each other’s company?? And as Nibutani spent more time with Dekomori, she started to like her more. Little by little.


	5. Chapter 5

  
5

Nibutani was having a conversation with her friend from class. She got on the topic of Dekomori, which happened more often than she’d care to admit. 

“So I’ve started tutoring her. She’s such a little twerp, but I felt bad for her and decided to help her out. And now that we’ve been spending more time together, I’m realizing that maybe she’s not as intolerable as I thought!” 

“You seem like you really care about her.” 

Nibutani was caught off guard. “Huh? Oh, I dunno..” 

“I mean, you sure talk about her a lot. Is she special to you?” 

“I mean, I guess we’re friends, but I’m not sure about that, hehe...” She laughed sheepishly, blushing a little. ‘ _Why am i so embarrassed?’_ She thought. 

Later that day, the gang decided to go to the park to “practice.” AKA, to run around and have pretend magic fights. Nibutani tagged along because, well frankly, she had nothing better to do, and she did enjoy the group’s company.

She sat on a bench next to the playground with Yuuta. They watched as Rikka, Dekomori and Shichimiya fought in their imaginary world. 

“Dark Flame Master! Your assistance is required in this battle!” Rikka shouted. 

“Well, I guess that’s me.” Yuuta said as he stood up. He looked back at Nibutani. “Care to join?” 

“Nah, I’m alright. You go ahead.” They shared a look of mutual exasperation and amusement. 

Yuuta joined the girls, leaving Nibutani by herself. 

“ _Is she special to you?_ ”

Her friend’s question rang in her head. 

Nibutani watched Dekomori from her position. She admired her sparkling laughter. 

“I guess... she is.” She thought, smiling. 

She soon snapped out of it.

“Why am I gazing so fondly?!” Nibutani patted her cheeks with her hands, trying to calm her flushed face. 

“It’s not like I...  like her... or anything.....” 

She looked back up and accidentally made eye contact with Dekomori. Her heart skipped a beat and she averted her gaze. “No, no, no!” She thought, cursing at herself. “Why this little twerp?!” 

“Shinka-chan?” A voice behind her startled her. 

“Hm? Oh, Kumin-senpai! You made it! And Isshiki!” 

“Yes, and we brought snacks and blankets!” She smiled, holding up her arms full of stuff. Isshiki was behind her, grinning, also carrying some things.

“You want some help with that?” Nibutani offered.

They set up the blankets on the grass and lay the food out. Nibutani then went over to the playground to gather everyone. 

As everyone sat down on the ground, they made sure to leave space for Dekomori and Nibutani to sit next to each other. Operation set-up-Dekomori-and-Nibutani was still very much ongoing. 

“Thank you for bringing all this, Kumin-senpai!” Yuuta said. 

“Oh, I wasn’t the only one who brought it. Isshiki-kun helped too!” 

Isshiki blushed happily. 

“Well, thank you both.”

As they sat and ate and talked, Dekomori checked-out for a moment when she caught sight of Nibutani’s hand on the blanket next to her, being used to prop herself up. A part of her desperately wanted to take this opportunity for a cliche accidental-hand-touch moment, but a mix of pride and shyness made her decide against it. _‘I’m better than that,’_ she thought, and she knew she was also too embarrassed to actually go through with it.

That’s why when she felt Nibutani’s hand on top of her’s, she panicked. 

It was fully accidental, but both girls were completely flustered. Neither of them wanted the rest of the group (who were lost in conversation) to notice, so Dekomori didn’t move (although she tensed up), and Nibutani gently but swiftly removed her hand, quietly saying “sorry,” in Dekomori’s direction. “I-it’s fine,” Deko responded. 

The rest of the afternoon was fun, and the two had their normal chemistry, play-fighting and chatting easily. In the back of their minds, though, they were both worried another awkward moment would arrive. 

It was soon time for the friends to go their separate ways, and they began walking home. 

Just as Nibutani turned to leave, she felt a pebble hit her in the back. 

“Ow, what the hell!”

She turned around to see Dekomori with a handful of pebbles. “I challenge you to a duel, fake-Mori Summer!”

“Ugh— Dekomori, I need to get home... and why are you calling me that? You  know I’m the real one.” 

“You must prove it by defeating me!”

“Didn’t we already do that?”

“.......”

The small girl threw a pebble anyway. Then another. And another. 

“Hey—HEY!”

Nibutani blocked with her hands. Finally, she gave in and grabbed some pebbles off the ground herself, throwing back. 

“See? That’s the spirit!” Dekomori exclaimed. “Owch!”

They threw back and forth until they both started laughing. “That hurts....” Deko said. 

“Yeah, probably not the best idea,” Nibutani responded, chuckling. 

“Seriously though, I should go.” 

Dekomori sighed. “Okay, farewell, wicked fiend.” Her heart sank a little. She didn’t want to leave just yet.

They turned away from each other, starting to walk, when Deko heard a shout from behind her. “Dekomori!”

“Hm?” She said, turning to see Nibutani jogging back to her. 

“Do you wanna do our study session tonight?”

Dekomori smiled ear to ear. “Sure.”

“You can walk home with me, then.” 

“Mm.” The blonde nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
> The next chapter will be the last (for now).


	6. Chapter 6

6

The small blonde and the tall brunette sat together on a plush floor, their feet tucked under the cozy kotatsu futon as they went over this week’s assignments. The sun was setting outside — they hadn’t studied this late before.

  
Dekomori groaned. “Uuurrrgggh. I just don’t get iiiiittt.” She flopped her head on the table.

Nibutani sighed. “Why don’t we take a break and come back to it?”

“Yes, please.”

They stood up to stretch, and Nibutani noticed the time. “Woah, it’s that late already? We should have dinner!”

“Aw man, I’m starving.” Dekomori said.

“I wonder if my parents are making anything...”

Nibutani stepped out of her room, Dekomori following. They made their way to the kitchen, where Nibutani noticed the absence of her parents.

“Mom?” She said.

“Oh, Shinka!” Her mother called from a different room. “Your father and I are going out for dinner! There are plenty of ingredients in there for you and your friend to make dinner. We’ll see you later, sweetie!” With that, the front door shut and the house was quiet.

The two girls stood silently in the kitchen.

“Um... I guess we’ll have to make something,” Nibutani said awkwardly. “I gotta be honest though, I’m not the best cook...”

“Oh, well I can make something, if you want.”

Nibutani gawked at Deko. “You can cook?”

“Of course I can! My dad hired a cooking teacher, says he wants me to be a good housewife.... which is bullshit.”

Nibutani laughed. “Yeah, I cannot picture  you as a doting housewife.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well for one, you just said ‘bullshit.’”

“Because it is!”

Dekomori began searching the kitchen for ingredients to get an idea of what to make. When she decided, she got right to work.

Feeling useless, Nibutani desperately searched for a way she could help.

“Can I do anything?”

“Yeah, can you chop the onions?”

“Uhh, sure.” She grabbed an onion and peeled it, then began chopping it warily.

Deko noticed her friend struggling.

“That’s not a good way to do it. Try it like this,” she said, and put her small hand over Nibutani’s on the knife, guiding her. Nibutani blushed at the contact.

“O-oh, okay. Got it. Thanks.”

“Mmhm.”

Dekomori smiled to herself as she turned back to her own task at hand. Cooking was something she was good at, and it felt good to teach Nibutani something, who had been doing all the teaching recently.

Dekomori chose something quick and easy to make, so in a short time they were sitting down to eat.

“Woah, this is delicious!” Nibutani exclaimed at the wonderful tasting bite.

“Glad you like it,” Dekomori grinned.

“I had no idea you could cook so well.”

“I guess you don’t know everything about me.”

“Guess not.”

After they cleared their plates and washed up, the girls headed back to Nibutani’s room for more studying.

“Ahh, that was good. I feel rejuvenated!” Dekomori put a fist in the air.

“Good, that’s the attitude we need! Especially with your test coming up.”

Deko’s enthusiasm quickly shriveled. She groaned again.

Nibutani attempted to encourage her. “Oh, come on! I know you can do it, you’ve been showing potential, you know!”

“I have?”

“Yeah! I mean, there are still some things you aren’t getting, but you understand a lot more than you did before.”

“....Hush! I don’t need your praise!”

Dekomori was visibly embarrassed.

“The wicked lord’s magic will help guide me through this test, and—“ 

*bonk!*

Nibutani bonked her on the head with a book. “Are you stupid.” She said bluntly.

Dekomori scowled at her.

“According to you, I’m not.”

“S-shut up!”

They held eye contact for longer-than-normal, forgetting the rest of the world for a moment. Dekomori broke their gaze, looking back to the notebooks in front of them.

“S-so, should we get back to it?” She said, trying to push down her feelings and ignore the moment’s awkwardness.

Nibutani, however, had other things on her mind.

When she didn’t get a response, Dekomori looked back up to her tutor. She was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

“Dekomori...”

“Hm?”

“Who..... who is that girl you like?”

Dekomori blushed profusely. “W-what are you bringing up all of a sudden?! Why do you wanna know?”

“I’m just curious, because you spend all your free time with the club members and me and you haven’t ever mentioned anyone from your class....”

“I— um—“

Nibutani scooted just slightly closer.

“What’s she like?”

“She— she’s...... awful.”

Nibutani raised her eyebrow.

....

“And an idiot. And evil, and crazy. And I hate her. But.... but I like her so much I can’t stand it.”

Dekomori leaned a little closer as well. She was taking in every detail of Nibutani’s beautiful face.

“And... she’s pretty. And sweet. And kind. And oh god I hate her so much but—“ Dekomori stopped when she realized how close their faces were. So close they could feel each other’s breath. They looked back and forth into each other’s eyes, and slowly let their eyelids fall as they closed the gap between them.

‘ _So warm.... and so soft....’_ they both thought.

The kiss didn’t last more than a few seconds but it was enough to know they wanted more. Nibutani cupped Dekomori’s face in her hand, Deko sighing at the touch.

“Fake Mori—“ she cut herself off, peering dreamily into the other girl’s eyes.

“... Nibutani... senpai.”

Nibutani blushed at hearing her name spoken by her. She didn’t think she had ever actually heard her say it before.

She smirked. “Senpai, hm?”

“Shut up.”

Dekomori glanced at the other girl’s lips and kissed her again. Nibutani kissed back. This one was deeper, and more passionate. Dekomori didn’t want to stop, oh god it felt so wonderful _._

She grasped the brunette’s shoulder, and felt a hand come around her back, pulling her closer. Their legs intertwined on the floor. 

Nibutani gently layed Dekomori down on her back, and crawled over the top of her, never breaking the kiss.

Dekomori let out a muffled “hfey... mm... ni...”

She finally got her to pull back.

“Nibutani, do you think we could move to um... your bed...”

Nibutani blushed. So did Dekomori.

“N-n-not because of anything weird! It’s just, uncomfortable on the floor...”

“Yeah, sure.”

They sat on the bed facing each other and quickly got busy.

Dekomori was layed down on her back again with Nibutani holding herself up over her. Dekomori wrapped her arms around the girl above her. She suddenly felt an incredible warmth over her body, as Nibutani pressed her weight onto her. Dekomori felt the other girl’s breasts against her own small ones. Her heart seemed like it was going to beat out of her chest. She let out an “mmm,” and inhaled Nibutani’s lovely aroma. ‘ _Has she always smelled this good?’_ She thought.

The intensity of the kiss was increasing, and Nibutani had to pull back to take a breath. Her face was flushed pink, her eyes were glassy, and she was breathing a bit harder. The sight was incredible for Dekomori.

“... Sanae....”

Her eyes widened at hearing her first name, spoken breathlessly by the girl above her.

“Ni-Nibutani....” Deko was a bit out of breath herself. Her mind was spinning. “I want to keep going, but... I think we should stop...”

Nibutani nodded. “Yeah.... I agree. I’m sorry, I couldn’t control myself...”

“No, no! It’s okay, I was getting really into it too...” Dekomori said shyly.

Nibutani rolled off of her, laying down next to her on the bed. They faced each other, their bodies close.

“So....” Nibutani started, “still not gonna tell me who your crush is?”

Dekomori laughed. “If you don’t know by now I’d be worried you really  _are_ an idiot.”

Nibutani hummed happily.

She reached up her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Sanae’s ear.

“Do you really hate me?”

“Who knows.”

Deko kissed her on the nose.

“What about you?”

“Hmm. You’ve been growing on me.”

Dekomori sighed. “I was scared you’d hate me forever and could never possibly like me. Especially not.. like that....”

“I just made out with you, Dekomori.” Nibutani said matter-of-factly.

Dekomori jolted. “D-d-don’t call it that!”

“Well what else am I gonna call it?”

She snickered at her.

“... I-I dunno...”

Nibutani smiled at the girl’s adorable face.

“You are special to me, Deko.”

“..... could you call me Sanae again?”

“Sanae.”

She smiled. “I guess... you are special to me too, Nibutani. You better not tell anyone I said that though.” 

“It’s gonna be hard to get used to that. You calling me by my actual name.”

“I can go back to Fake-Mori Summer if you want.”

“No, no, I’m good.”

“Evil witch?”

“No.”

  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! NibuDeko is one of my favorite pairings, I think they are so cute and funny 😄


End file.
